The Gift of Thanks
by familyguyfan
Summary: All the cartoons come over to a mansion for Thanksgiving. But wheen Spongbob comes in un invited, the guests are in for a rudeawakening suprise! Now the cartoons must ban together and have Spongebob leave before it gets out of control!
1. Turkey Song

It was Thanksgiving Day at the Cartoon Mansion! Every little cartoon was sitting at the table, waiting for the turkey to arrive. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Mickey said as he held up his glass. Everyone else cheered. "But now to our first order of business." Mickey explained. "We're having a hard time with the turkey delivery." Timmy looked around and said, "I wish that the turkey was here." Cosmo and Wanda pulled out their wands in the air and POOF! The turkey appeared on the table.

Mickey smiled and pulled out the knife to cut the turkey. Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Mickey stood up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, Spongebob was wearing cool sunglasses and rock and roll clothing, as he held a guitar in his hand.

"Who's the new guy?" Bloo asked.

"It's no one." Mickey said.

Patrick ran up to the mansion and jumped through the door in his Goofy Goober underwear and said, "Let the party begin!"

Silence filled the room.

"This isn't a party!" Mickey said. "It's supposed to be a nice soft…"

Spongebob interrupted Mickey and strummed his guitar, which blasted the room.

"MY EARS! MY PERFECT SPARKLEY EARS!" a guest shouted irritated.

"What the hell?" Peter asked, while picking his ear.

Mickey uncovered his ears and said, "I said it's supposed to be a…"

Spongebob turned the knob a little bit higher and strummed the guitar again, which this time broke the windows in the mansion.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYMORE!" the same guest hollered.

"God damn it! Mind turning it down?" Peter complained.

Mickey sighed and said, "I just…"

Spongebob then strummed the guitar for the final time and then things got wild.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the same guest screamed and jumped out the broken window.

"Okay! That's it buddy!" Peter said and walked over to Spongebob and punched him in the face.

Spongebob, plowed to the ground and whimpered.

Mickey picked Spongebob up and took him to his seat at the table. Spongebob sat down and Patrick zoomed into the room, unclothed and said, "Look at me! I'm naked!" and then crashed into a wall.

"Okay so back to business. Who'd like to do the prayer?' Mickey said.

Spongebob raised his hand and began to pull out his guitar. Everyone else covered their ears. "Here we go again." Mickey thought to himself.

Spongebob lowered the guitars volume and played a little tune. The guests un covered their ears and listened quietly. Spongebob then took a deep breath and then began to turn up the volume a little bit more than usual and sang.

Spongebob: **Here we are on this faithful holiday!**

**Where we M-E-E-T some new friends.**

**I can sing faster but then you'd be wrong.**

Patrick said into Peter's ear, "Bum, bum, bum!"

Spongebob: **We're sitting around the T-U-R-K-E-Y on this faithful holiday! T-U-R-K-E-Y S-O-N-G SONG! IF YOU THINK WE CAN SING FASTER THEN YOU ARE WRONG. SO COME ON AND SING A LOG! T-U-R-K-E-Y S-O-N-G SONG!**

Everyone quickly got out of their chairs and started dancing! Once the song ended, Spongebob sat down and asked, "Wasn't that relaxing?" No one replied.


	2. Don't go!

Mickey looked around confused and said, "That was fine. I guess." Everyone then cheered loudly and abruptly. "Dig in!" Mickey shouted. The guests took out their knifes and began to eat like a professional. But Spongebob would just stab a knife and fork into his food, and would eat it like a carnivore, thrashing wildly, splattering food on the other guests.

"Stop it! This is supposed to be a…" Mickey stammered until Patrick interrupted the conversation by strumming Spongebob's guitar, which blasted the room.

"PATRICK! PUT THAT DOWN!" Mickey hollered.

Patrick paused and said sadly, "I was trying to fit the mood."

"Look I'm sorry." Mickey said silently.

"No." Spongebob said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I was trying to make this holiday more fun for every one. I guess I should pack up my bags and go."

Mickey didn't know what to say at this time and felt bad for Spongebob. He had to save the day.

"Wait! Don't go!" Mickey shouted as he chased after Spongebob.

Spongebob turned around slowly and said, "You mean it right?"

Mickey nodded and assured him back to his seat. Spongebob sat down and didn't say anything through out the dinner. Mickey kept glancing back at Spongebob and knew something wrong was going on.

"This is a great meal you made!" someone said.

"This is better than ever!" Peter shouted excitedly.

Mickey was surprised by what everyone was saying and said, "Gosh. I don't know what to say."

"Crank up the tunes!" someone shouted.

"We have a violin player." Mickey stated.

"BOO!" the Flying Dutchman intruded.

"IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN! RUN!" Spongebob yelled nervously.

"DON'T BE FOOLISH! I AM HERE FOR THE FUN! NOW WE SHOULD SPOOK SOME THINGS UP!" the Flying Dutchman hollered evilly.


	3. Justice

Everyone shivered as the Flying Dutchman laughed. Thunder bolted outside the mansion, as the clouds turned green! "Now let me present my ghostly band!" the Flying Dutchman cackled and suddenly, some ghosts appeared. Then there was haunting music that filled the room.

Dutchman: **You might think I'm scary.**

** But boy is that true!**

** So I offer this phrase for ages 1 'til 92!**

** Give me the stuffing and can it!!!**

Then the beat got higher and a lot quicker. Drums started tapping and guitars were being blasted. "We have to do something." Timmy told the guests privately. "The question is, who's the distraction?" Danny said. Timmy grinned and said, "I think I have the perfect idea. Follow my lead." Timmy stood up on the table and started singing.

Timmy: **We can do anything!**

** All for one and one for all!**

Everyone except the Dutchman: **ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!**

Spongebob: **And now that we are men!**

**We can do everything and anything!**

Patrick: AND NOW THAT WE ARE MEN!

Spongebob and Patrick: **We can fight for justice!**

** And not wet our pants!**

Once the song stopped, the roaring wind flew into the house and the Flying Dutchman grasped onto the table and screamed in horror. Mickey jumped to the rescue and pushed the Dutchman off the table and everyone cheered.

THE END!!


End file.
